


Et si on jouait à chat

by Kitsu63



Series: Spectres et Gemeaux [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Enfers et Sanctuaire, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Series, Romance, Some angst, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu63/pseuds/Kitsu63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la mise en couple de Kanon c'est au tour de Saga, et quoi de mieux que deux magnifiques juges pour combler ses désirs.<br/>Deuxième partie de Spectres et Gémeaux</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et si on jouait à chat

 

      Ça avait commencé par un jeu.

Alors que Rhadamanthe s'évertuait à faire la cour à un chevalier plus que lent à la comprenette Eaque, lui, s'était entiché du frère.

Et voila que leur jeu de drague avait commencé.

Il avait cru, au départ, que Saga allait peut-être se révéler aussi catastrophique que son frère. Il l'avait même craint.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que le chevalier des Gémeaux le faisait tourner en bourrique.

En cela il était pire que son frère. Un jour il acceptait son rendez-vous et le lendemain il disait non au second.

Le bel adonis n'avait aucune gène à se faire désirer et pas la moindre pudeur.

C'est comme ça qu'un jour Eaque était entré dans le temple des Gémeaux pour tomber nez à nez avec l'ex Grand Pope dans toute la splendeur de sa nudité. Il avait fallu plusieurs minutes à ses neurones pour s'en remettre.

Certes il trouvait le Gémeau attirant, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi !

Et cela titillait son égo à n'en pas finir de n'avoir pas encore réussi à faire tomber l'homme dans ses filets, au point d'en devenir une obsession.

Peu à peu il se surprit à comparer les bleus qu'il voyait à la couleur des cheveux de Saga, à chercher dans les yeux des autres cette étincelle qu'il y avait chez le Grec sans jamais la retrouver. A part peut-être chez Minos. Mais là encore c'était une autre histoire.

Minos qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amant.

En bon hédoniste qu'il était il avait pris la chose comme il l'avait vu venir : une nouvelle source d'amusement.

Puis, face à l'obsession d'Eaque, il avait finit par se piquer d'intérêt pour l'étrange énergumène vivant au troisième temple.

Et lui aussi avait fini par désirer le Gémeau.

Le corps parfaitement proportionné et les muscles visibles avaient déclenché en lui un désir que seul Eaque avait jusque-là suscité.

A ce moment précis le jeu de chasse entre Eaque et Saga s'était transformer en une danse à trois. Et le Gémeau avait parfaitement su en profiter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

« Bonjour ! »

Un baiser dans le cou aurait du faire sursauter le Gémeau mais depuis quelques semaines il avait reçu tellement de ces marques d'intérêt qu'il avait commencé à les sentir venir.

« Seigneur Eaque, que puis-je pour vous ? » Sourit-il.

Le Garuda balaya le qualificatif d'un geste de la main.

« Quand vas-tu enfin m'appeler simplement par mon prénom ? » S'exclama-t-il, boudeur.

« Lorsque nous serons assez proches pour que je pense pouvoir me le permettre » suggéra 'innocemment' le Gémeau.

Le juge se pencha alors sur lui, le collant de tout son long contre le canapé du temple.

« Ah oui ? Que dirais-tu de le devenir maintenant alors ? »

Il regarda longuement le chevalier qui lui rendit la pareille.

Pourtant, avant qu'Eaque ne puisse faire quoi que se soit d'autre, la bouilloire se mit à siffler dans la cuisine.

Le Garuda bondit de surprise et tomba du canapé.

« C'est quoi ça ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« L'eau pour le thé. Comme je savais que vous alliez venir je me suis empressé d'avoir quelque chose à boire à vous proposer » expliqua malicieusement le Gémeau. « Pourriez-vous amener tout cela ici, **seigneur** Eaque ? »

Grommelant dans sa barbe le juge obtempéra néanmoins et laissa sa proie seule quelques instants.

Cela suffit à Saga pour se plonger dans ses pensées.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes pensaient dans le Sanctuaire il n'avait pas décidé de jouer ce jeu à la légère. Il le faisait en connaissance de cause et avait réfléchi bien à l'avance si cela risquait d'avoir un impact sur l'avenir du Domaine Sacré ou du traité de paix.

Seulement on ne vivait pas entouré d'autres chevaliers sans se coltiner leurs jugements et leurs pensées à longueur de journée.

Mü n'était pas très ravi mais attendait malgré tout avec patience de voir ce qui allait en ressortir avant de juger. Shion, lui, ne s'était pas gêné pour montrer sa désapprobation mais pour ce qu'il en avait à faire de ce que pensait le vieux croulant. L'atlante pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, depuis leur résurrection Saga avait simplement appris à faire avec.

Il n'avait eu aucun problème avec Aiolia et Aioros ni même Dokho ou Milo. Ces deux derniers s'étaient esclaffés de rire quand ils avaient compris le manège du chevalier des Gémeau et l'avaient longuement encouragé de continuer ainsi, trop heureux de voir les spectres s'emmêler dans les filets qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes lancés.

Aldébaran avait quelques incertitudes mais n'en montrait rien.

Deathmask, Aphrodite et Shura s'en fichaient, soit ce n'était pas leur problème soit cela alimentait les sources à ragots.

Impossible de savoir ce qu'en pensait Camus mais il se doutait que Milo parlerai en sa faveur.

Shaka avait étonnamment sourit devant le petit jeu de chat qui se jouait entre les trois hommes quelques temples plus bas et pour ce qui est de Kanon…Et bien, d'un, Kanon aurait du mal à dire quoi que se soit alors qu'il aimait Rhadamanthe et, de deux, aurait surtout du mal à dire quoi que se soit depuis qu'il s'était envolé avec son nouvel amant pour une destination inconnue de tous en laissant juste une lettre d'excuse à son frère.

En fait ce qui gênait n'était pas tant qu'une relation puisse naître entre lui et Eaque mais plutôt le fait qu'il jouait avec le juge.

Pourtant Saga n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas reçu une telle attention depuis…si longtemps que cela était un baume sur sa solitude.

Certes il y avait eu Deathmask. Le Cancer avait montré un intérêt particulier à son égard lors de leur époque chez Hadès et il était parfois arrivé que Saga laisse l'Italien lui faire l'amour.

Mais ça n'avait été que du désir et, à un moindre niveau, un besoin de réconfort des deux côtés. Dans les geôles et les salles sombres des Enfers, entourés d'ennemis et forcés à coopérés contre leur déesse les choses prenaient une autre importance. Les marques d'attention et les touches furtives prenaient un autre sens.

Néanmoins jamais les deux chevaliers n'avaient cherché en cela une relation.

C'était exactement pourquoi leurs rencontres avaient immédiatement cessé après leur retour à la vie.

Eaque réveillait bien plus en lui et il s'était nourrit des intentions et de l'attitude du juge à son encontre. Il s'était laissé emporter par le jeu et avait pris plaisir à être désiré.

Le retour du juge le ramena au présent. Il prit le plateau des bras du Garuda et entrepris de servir une tasse de thé à chacun d'entre eux.

Une fois cela fait il se cala confortablement dans le canapé en face de son invité, sa position faisant glisser certains pans de sa longue tunique pour révéler le galbe d'une jambe ou la rondeur d'une épaule, en laissant juste assez pour donner un coup de fouet à l'imagination ou aux souvenirs de son vis-à-vis. Il sourit.

« Alors, seigneur Eaque, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? »

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lorsque Eaque ne le rejoignit pas durant l'après-midi Minos fut intrigué. Il savait très bien que le Garuda était encore loin de pouvoir avoir ce qu'il voulait avec le premier des Gémeaux, aussi son absence était-elle surprenante.

Il s'était finalement dirigé vers le troisième temple pour y découvrir son compagnon allongé en travers du chevalier et assoupi.

Saga, impassible, jouait avec les cheveux noirs de jais d'une main distraite tout en lisant son livre.

« Joli tableau » s'annonça enfin le Griffon.

« Vous trouvez ? » Sourit l'ex Grand Pope, un tantinet narquois.

« Absolument » continua Minos, sûr de lui. « Puis-je me rajouter ? »

Saga le jaugea alors d'un regard sombre et réfléchi, presque calculateur.

Le Gémeau n'ignorait nullement la relation qui existait entre le Griffon et le Garuda néanmoins il y avait une différence entre accepter cette relation et accepter que le Griffon entre dans son espace privé, dans son monde à lui.

Minos retint un frisson devant l'intensité de ce regard. Finalement Saga parla.

« Je ne pensais pas le seigneur Eaque prêteur, quand il chassait. »

« Il ne l'est pas. La drague c'est son jeu et son domaine, moi je récolte les gains » lança le juge en haussant les épaules.

Et cette fois-ci le gain était Saga des Gémeaux.

L'homme aux cheveux bleu ciel adoucit son regard et laissa échapper un mince sourire. Quoi qu'il ait cherché chez Minos il semblait satisfait de ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Se décalant légèrement pour laisser une place sur le canapé déjà bien encombré il laissa tomber un :

« Faites comme chez vous. »

Minos haussa un sourcil.

« Vous êtes sur ? »

Saga se contenta de le regarder, dans l'expectative.

« Dans ce cas-là. »

Et le Griffon ignora superbement la place nouvellement faîte pour s'asseoir sur les genoux confortables du Gémeau.

« Seigneur Minos ! » protesta son fauteuil. « Voyons… »

Il ne put en dire plus car les lèvres du spectre s'étaient soudainement posées sur les siennes.

Minos mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure du chevalier, attendant qu'il lui laisse libre accès à sa bouche. Ce qu'il fit dans un sursaut en sentant les mains du juge se glisser sous sa tunique.

Une des mains remonta plus haut chez le Gémeau, lui maintenant la tête, bloquant tout mouvement de retraite alors que le baiser se faisait plus avide, plus pressant.

Finalement Minos lâcha le Grec. Le visage un peu rosé, les lèvres rougis celui-ci ne le quitta pas du regard.

« Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas intervenir » finit-il par dire.

« Je n'ai jamais été très patient » se contenta d'expliquer le juge.

« Moi non plus » intervint une troisième voix. « Ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'amuse à foutre en l'air ton travail. »

Le juge et le Gémeau baissèrent leur regard vers un Eaque maintenant parfaitement réveillé les scrutant avec attention.

« Eu…ouuups » finit par dire le Griffon, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et là, contre toute attente et à la surprise totale des deux spectres Saga éclata de rire.

Se penchant vers le Garuda toujours allongé il posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes en un geste spontané d'excuse et de joie.

Eaque ne laissa pas passer sa chance et agrippa le chevalier pour approfondir le baiser.

Minos libéra les genoux du Gémeau pour que son compagnon puisse le plaquer sur le canapé et changer leurs positions.

Bientôt Saga se retrouva sous les deux juges.

Son cosmos frappa, glissant, griffant, brûlant…presque blessant sans jamais réellement l'être.

« Laisses toi faire, _mutu_ (1) » murmura Eaque dans l'oreille du Gémeau avant de goûter à nouveau aux douces lèvres grecques.

Saga s'agrippa à ses épaules lorsqu'il sentit Minos embrasse son bassin, parcourir ses hanches des ses mains avec frénésie. Il s'arqua avec légèreté sous la descente d'Eaque jusqu'à son torse et laissa échapper un rire sous la sensation des cheveux de jais chatouillant son cou.

Lentement la tunique commença à être ôtée, dévoilant peu à peu le corps parfait du chevalier Grec.

« Oh Saga ! T'es là ? » Cria-t-on depuis l'entrée.

Les deux juges bondirent dans un bel ensemble, cherchant à apercevoir l'importun qui osait les interrompre.

Le chevalier, plus calme, réajusta sa tenue et remis un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux avant d'accueillir son nouvel invité. Il se leva pour rejoindre son camarade.

« Que veux-tu Deathmask ? »

« Moi ? Pas grand-chose. Juste te dire d'éviter de laisser les deux zouaves là d'élever autant leur cosmos si tu tiens à avoir la paix » débita-t-il tout en indiquant d'un coup de tête les zouaves en question.

« Et tu es venu dans mon temple juste pour ça ? »

Saga avait du mal à y croire. L'Italien lui fit un sourire carnassier.

« Bof. J'étais curieux, et j'étais pas le seul. »

Façon détournée de dire qu'Aphrodite n'était pas loin.

« Et pis y a le vieux schnock qui devrais pas tarder à passer alors… »

Le Gémeau soupira. Il n'avait pas besoin que Shion vienne le surveiller comme l'huile sur le feu, il en avait déjà bien assez comme ça.

Remerciant son voisin de l'avertissement il aperçut alors effectivement le Grand Pope arriver droit vers son temple. Sans doute se rendait-il au premier pour boire une bonne tasse de thé bien tibétaine avec son ancien apprenti.

Arrivé à la hauteur des deux chevaliers il jeta un regard scrutateur et un tantinet suspicieux aux deux hommes.

Le Cancer comme le Gémeau durent se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. De par leur actions passées ils s'étaient tous deux attirés la méfiance de l'atlante et autant dire que la surveillance était parfois stricte.

L'atmosphère déplut immédiatement aux deux juges qui se regardèrent d'un air complice avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à ce qui se passait devant leurs nez.

« Saga, j'aimerai te parler, ce soir » annonça le Grand Pope d'un ton sans appel.

Eaque sauta sur l'occasion.

S'approchant subrepticement du Gémeau il entoura les épaules de celui-ci avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte possessive et protectrice à la fois.

Dédiant son plus beau sourire au vieil atlante il déclara :

« Navré mais il est déjà pris. Essayez demain » et son ton, comme celui de Shion quelques minutes plus tôt et malgré l'insouciance qu'il y mit, n'admettait aucun refus.

L'ex chevalier du Bélier et le Garuda se jaugèrent un instant du regard avant que Minos ne s'avance pour soutenir son amant.

Deathmask marmotta quelque chose dans sa barbe sans prendre parti et regarda la scène, un peu inquiet.

Finalement Shion poussa un soupir de fatigue et de résignation alors qu'il cédait.

« Très bien. Viens me voir demain. »

« Bien sûr Grand Pope » obéit sagement Saga en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Les deux juges et chevaliers regardèrent l'atlante partir sans dire un mot. Puis Deathmask fichu le camp à son tour, prétextant devoir retrouver son espion de petit ami et laissant le trio seul.

Eaque relâcha le Gémeau mais Minos rattrapa le Grec par les hanches avant de le soulever de terre. Il sourit de nouveau.

« Et si on reprenait où nous nous en étions arrêtés. »

Ainsi les trois hommes se dirigèrent cahin caha jusqu'à la chambre du gardien des lieux où le lit laisserait plus d'espace pour leurs jeux que le petit canapé.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

« Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! »

Pour la cinquième fois en moins d'une heure le nouveau réveil matin émit un son strident, perçant les oreilles d'une Wyvern sur les nerfs.

« Kanon ! Vas-tu enfin laisser cet appareil tranquille ? »

Le Gémeau, toujours tripotant la petite boite, le regarda innocemment avec un grand sourire.

« Mais…c'est marrant. »

Rhadamanthe eu envie de se frapper. Il est vrai que lorsqu'ils avaient tout deux mis les voiles pour profiter de leur intimité toute neuve il n'avait pas pensé au fait que, au Sanctuaire, les chevaliers étaient …disons…coupés de beaucoup de choses.

Ce qui avait amené le second des Gémeaux à croire qu'ils étaient attaqués la première fois que le réveil avait sonné.

Et maintenant que Rhadamanthe avait finalement accepté de lui montrer comment l'objet marchait l'ex Dragon des Mers ne cessait plus de jouer avec.

Toujours tripotant le mini réveil Kanon finit par demander :

« Dis Rhadamanthe ? »

« Oui ? »

« On aurait peut être du prévenir quelqu'un qu'on partait quand même ? »

Rhadamanthe haussa un sourcil à l'idée.

« Pour qu'ils viennent tous donner des conseils de dernière minutes ou baver sur notre voyage à deux Non merci ! Certains auraient même été fichus d'essayait de savoir où nous allions. »

Tournant et retournant l'idée dans sa tête Kanon décida que, définitivement, lui non plus n'aimait pas trop l'idée. Il repoussa ces pensées pour se concentrer sur le spectre qui venait de le rejoindre sur le lit de l'hôtel et déposait maintenant une multitude de baisers sur ses épaules.

Rejetant le réveil il se retourna pour faire face à son amant.

« Alors, Mr. le chef touristique » interrogea-t-il avec un sourire, croisant ses jambes autour des hanches du juge. « Où allons-nous aujourd'hui ? »

Embrassant le Gémeau encore et encore la Wyvern répondit d'un ton joueur.

« Ça dépend… Si tu continue à jouer avec moi comme ça je dirais qu'on ne va pas sortir de cette chambre. Sinon c'est Westminster Abay. »

Kanon ne fit jamais mine de se détacher du juge. Le rapprochant de lui il répliqua.

« Dans ce cas j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille reporter la visite à demain. »

Il releva la tête pour embrasser sa Wyvern puis sentit l'homme blond mordiller affectueusement le lobe de son oreille tout en murmurant :

« C'est déjà ce que tu as dit hier. »

« Et nous sommes quand même sortis. »

« Je ne pouvais tout de même pas céder aussi facilement aux moindres de tes désirs. »

Il léchait maintenant la jointure entre sa mâchoire et son cou et le Gémeau avait du mal à rester concentré.

« Je croyais que nos désirs étaient les même » souffla-t-il enfin.

Rhadamanthe ne répondit rien et se contenta de renverser le chevalier Grec, le clouant au lit sous son poids, le laissant pantelant et désireux sous ses caresses.

Par la fenêtre ouverte la pluie se fit soudainement entendre.

« Une raison de plus de rester ici, bien au sec » fit remarquer le Gémeau.

Rhadamanthe fondit sur lui comme un aigle sur sa proie sous le rire léger et les soupirs de plaisir de Kanon.

Ce jour-là la femme de ménage ne vint pas faire la chambre.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

« Salut beauté. »

Saga ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Garuda confortablement installé dans son lit. Il sentit derrière lui un autre corps, collé au sien et bien moins réveillé que lui.

Eaque s'approcha de son visage pour lui voler un baiser.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite, réellement concerné.

« _Ghau_ (2) » répondit honnêtement le Gémeau. « Mais mieux que je ne l'ai été depuis longtemps. »

Si le juge fut surpris d'entendre l'autre homme parler dans sa langue natale il n'en montra rien.

Avec précaution Saga commença à s'extraire du lit, tentant de ne pas en réveiller le dernier occupant.

« Où vas-tu ? » L'apostropha le Garuda.

« Voir Shion, plus vite ce sera fait mieux ce sera. Vous survivrez bien quelques heures sans moi ? » Finit-il, un sourcil plus élevé que l'autre en signe d'interrogation.

« Mais oui, mais oui ! »

Sous l'insouciance du juge il se demanda un instant s'il devait le croire. Il laissa tout de même les deux spectres et se dirigea vers le palais où il espérait trouver le Grand Pope à cette heure-ci.

Arrivé aux bureaux qu'utilisait l'atlante il fut rapidement accueillit et l'homme aux cheveux vert le fit asseoir en face de lui.

Au départ aucun d'eux ne dis rien et le silence devint vite gênant pour Saga qui attendait toujours de savoir à quelle sauce le vieux chevalier allait le manger.

La première question le prit totalement a dépourvu.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Pardon ? » Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il avait bien entendu et réussir à formuler un semblant de réponse.

« Eu….et bien…bien, je suppose. »

Shion le regarda avec douceur et continua.

« Je suis désolé. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous réglions les problèmes et malentendus qu'il ya eu entre nous et pour cela je dois d'abord m'excuser de mon attitudes de ces derniers temps. »

Saga écoutait le discours sans vraiment parvenir à y croire.

« Mais…non ! Enfin, je veux dire…je comprends… » Protesta-t-il envers l'atlante qui le coupa d'un geste.

« Non Saga. J'ai ma part de responsabilité à assumer dans cette histoire. Seulement je ne t'ai pas fait venir uniquement pour cela aussi pourrions nous en parler plus tard peut-être ? »

« Eu…bien sûr. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? » Répondit Saga avec empressement.

Shion inspira un coup avant de s'expliquer.

« Depuis quelques temps Athéna et moi discutons du besoin d'envoyer un chevalier aux Enfers comme Hadès a, jusque-là, si obligeamment envoyer ses spectres au Sanctuaire. »

Le chevalier Grec écoutait cette explication dans l'attente que l'atlante révèle où il voulait en venir. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Nous voudrions…que tu sois cette émissaire. »

Le Gémeau cligna des yeux sans vraiment concevoir ce qu'on lui disait. Ses doutes prirent le dessus.

« Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Kanon ? »

« Je doute que le juge Rhadamanthe soit du genre à mêler ménage et travail, ce qui n'est pas le cas de ses collègues apparemment » plaisanta le Grand Pope. « De plus tu es bien plus diplomate et tu as prouvé penser d'abord à Athéna malgré tout. »

Oui, malgré tout. Malgré ce qu'il avait été, malgré ce par quoi il avait été gouverné, malgré ce qu'il avait fait.

Il comprit alors tout ce que Shion lui offrait. Une raison d'aller aux Enfers, une excuse pour voir les deux juges, une échappatoire quand les tensions et le ressentiment devenait trop lourd au Sanctuaire. Comme Milo et Camus avaient la Sibérie, comme Kanon qui s'en allait sans dire un mot.

Kanon était libre, il l'avait toujours été. Il ne prenait pas la peine de demander quand il voulait faire quelque chose, il le faisait, c'est tout. Saga n'osait pas.

C'est aussi pour cela que le choix de l'atlante s'était porté sur l'aîné des Gémeaux.

Bien sûr il fallait encore s'occuper des détails et informer Hadès de leur choix mais il s'agissait de petits règlements mineurs qui seraient vite décidés.

Après quelques heures de palabres Shion lâcha finalement le chevalier qui put retourner à son temple.

Pour y découvrir que les juges ne devaient pas souvent faire à manger vu l'état de sa cuisine.

« Dispute de couple autour du repas ? » Hasarda-t-il.

Les deux spectres se regardèrent, penauds, sans savoir quoi dire.

Saga eu un petit rire désabusé puis se décida sur la suite des évènements.

« Et bien…que diriez-vous d'aller manger Italien ? »

 

**Author's Note:**

> Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> J'avoue ne pas être très threesome à la base mais je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce couple-là^^ Cette suite m'avait été demandée par plusieurs lecteurs de "Retard" quand je leur avais laissé le choix d'en avoir une ou pas.
> 
> Aussi:  
> (1): "mutu" signifie "coeur" en Népalais, je l'ai utilisé ici dans le sens de "mon coeur".  
> (2): "ghau" signifie "blessé, douloureux, fatigué" il est ici utilisé dans le sens de "fatigué". Pour tout ceux qui s'y connaissent en anglais la meilleure traduction que je pourrais donner est le mot "sore".


End file.
